Love Letter
by KuroBaraHime-sama
Summary: With my heart written in this letter I give to you my dearest feelings of love. Except them Please!. This can't go wrong rigth! My first ff..please be gentle. Human Names used OcxGermany T for Lovi's mouth and M for Lemon later on.
1. Act 1

I made sure that I would be able to wake up early this morning so that I can give you this love letter.I knew this was old fashion but this was normal right even Dark agreed but it was worth a try right.I was standing in front of his locker only 2 more minutes till the bell was going to ring but I had to do this now or never.I took a deep breath and slipped it in.I went to my locker all the way on the other then I started to rethink this what I just did.I mean he's been my best friend ever since grade school but I was afraid. The bell rang everybody came rushing down the steps,my heart began to beat like I just finish a marathon.I could here his voice talking to his friends getting closer and when he came to close I opened my locker to hide my heart beated faster and faster like it was ready to exploded.I walked outside trying to act calm and waited on the front steps."Cool and Calm"I repeated.

"Rii" I heard him call my name it was a nice velvet deep sound that made me want to just hug and kiss him.I turned around and there he smiled his sexy smile that would make anyone pass out over and over again.I was trying to get my words out but they couldn't come out.

"Rii"

"Lu-Ludwig..um..let me explain"He came up to me and hugged me tightly,brushing my hair.

"Ich liebe dich" His baby blue eyes pierced into mine as they slowly closed leaning in for our first kiss. "ii...Rii...Rii wake the hell up!" My eyes flew open not seeing my sexy eyed german but to an annoying 2nd oldest sibling. Dante.

"Having your little dream about Ludwig my dear " he said making kissing noises. I got up and threw my pillow at him as he ran down the hallway.

"Could both of please not make so much noise...jeez can't get any peace around here" that's my eldest brother Dark who is gay but all his female students think that he is using that as a cover up to stay out of trouble and not choose one of them to be with.

"You two are like peas in a pod...Now was my little sis having a dream about that sexy,handsome,blonde hair de-"

"Keep your weird creepy BDSM thoughts to yourself!" I blushed slightly

"Your just jealous cuz he dreams bout me and not you"He answered.

If I had a shotgun I would kill them ,Yes I would but what could I say I loved them both and I couldn't live without them.I went back to my room and laid in my bed.

"So are you going to give him the letter?" Dark came over and sat on the bed with me.

"I don't know... I mean all the girls in the school are all over him and I don't think this would even work,I mean its a stupid letter that I wrote for him he'll probably think I've turned into one of those stalker girls."I sighed.

"You've been friends since the first grade, you guys were practically meant to be with each should know what your like and who you are."

"And if he doesn't know my little sis I'll punch his face in so hard that his face will be black and blue forever"Dante said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah you're right maybe I should see him today at track practice!"I shot up with high hopes.

"Go get him my little bunny."They said at the same got up and walked outside with Dante.I started to think that maybe this could be a good chance for me to finally express myself.

All the girls were screaming as got to the school,they were everywhere his team's fan club,his fan club and more where that came from.I could barely see anything.I pushed through the crowds to get closer but that was an epic this was a bad idea after all pushed me all the way back at the end up against the gates.A long sigh came from me I didn't know what to do anymore,should I go home or should I stay. A firm hand grabbed my shoulder pulling out from behind crowd. Finally being able to breathe I realized who it was.

"What you doing here girl! you should be with the team!" Mathias(Denmark) pointed to others on the team.

"OMG! Its Mathias-senpai!" someone screamed all eyes were on us. "WE LOVE YOU MATHIAS-SENPAI!"

"And I love you my gorgeous fans" he said with a wink blowing kisses. With that he lead me to the heart broke into a sprint.I gripped the letter in my hand. I can't do this in front of everyone... especially not Gilbert and Francis I will die.

Reaching over to the benches Alfred, Gilbert, Francis and finally Ivan tackled me with sweat cover bodies. The fan girls would kill to be me right now. Finally wiggling free i greeted them all.

"Hey Rii." i turned around to see Ludwig shirtless little beads of sweat dripping from his body,I thought I was going to die this sight its was beautiful."Hey" He called again.

"Hey Ludwig." I blushed a little.

"Vhen did you get here?" his face slightly pink.

"Just a few minutes ago, Mathias saw me and brought me over."

"Well practice is over who wants to go for some pizza?" Alfred offered

"Not again Alfred! How bout some real food for once!?" Gilbert scoffed. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement I laughed at Alfred's pout as he mumbled something about real food. Ivan patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Hey! Its been awhile since we all had your bento boxes, Rii, you should totally cook for us!" Aksel smiled greedily his mouth drooling slightly.

"Yeah that is true mon ami! It has been a while." Francis rubbed his stomach.

"Then its settled Rii will cook for us! I say we meet up at our house. Our mom has been asking for you a lot and won't stop bugging bruder over their to bring you over. Keesssees!~"

I blushed deeply at Gilbert as he smiled with his eyebrows moving up down looking at Ludwig who gasped softly behind me. Francis chuckled elbowing Gilbert playfully causing me to blush even harder.

'Does everyone know I have a crush on Ludwig!?' I thought. 'Am i easy to read?'

"Uh.. S-sure I will cook for you guys. I will stop by the store what do you guys want?"

"Meat! And Sweets!" The all cheered as they headed to the locker room. I smiled and waved. But their was one missing from the group.

"You know you have to if you don't vant to."

I turned around watching Ludwig pack up slowly glancing from the corner of his eye.

'Now is my chance. We're finally alone'

"Its no big deal there right anyway its been awhile."

Silence took over only the sound of him closing his bag cut through.

"Here!" Ludwig thrusted out his hand with an envelope. His face was red like a cherry.

"What's this?" I asked taking it.


	2. Act 2

The 25th annual Beilschmidt Ball

You are invited to 25th annual Beilschmidt Ball

December 12, 2013

Formal attire

7:30 pm to 12am

RSVP xxx-xxx-xxxx

I blushed deeply seeing the invitation. I looked at Ludwig meeting his blue eyes I was caught off guard.

"I- I… yes I would like to go with you." I smiled. "Unless you don't want to take me or something" 'Shit Oh my Glob I'm so dumb why did I-'

"Ye- Yes I do want to take you, I mean escort you to the ball, and it will be an honor." He scratched the back of his head smiling. 'mmmhh this is sexy German in suit…the things I'm going to-'

"VVVVEEEEEEE~~~~~ LUDWIG HELP!" A shrieking voice called half away across the field wearing a towel…wait what..

"Isn't that Feli?" I sweat dropped "why is he half-" before I could finish Ludwig threw (what looked like 8 towels bunched together) at the poor Italian's head. Feli dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I will see you later Rii." Ludwig sighed I giggled and patted him on the shoulder giving him support, I walked off towards the parking lot holding the invitation close to me.

'Maybe I will give him the letter at the ball or when I see him at his house.' I giggled to myself 'I hope Feli is okay I wonder what he was screaming about? Probably about Francis touching him or something that Francis would do to. Speaking of the italian I wonder if he would be joining us. Plus I'm going to need to find a new dress for the ball.'

"HHHHHHMMMMMMMM!"

"This is to goooooodd!"

"Fuussssussooo!"

"Keeesssseessees!"

"Oui! Oui! Oui!"

"Da."

I looked over my shoulder at the boys eating at the counter. Alfred was stuffing his face, Gilbert rubbing his stomach, Antonio smiling dozing off, Mathias passed out face first in the bowl, Francis making kissing and winking faces and finally Ivan holding out his bowl for a third serving. I took his bowl putting another helping.

"Are you sure you want to be with that stiff butt german, mi amor" Francis asked "Because I could use a good woman like you in MY kitchen."

I choked a little from the unexpected comment waving my hand stupidly. "w-w-what!"

"Dudette we know you like Ludwig its like written everywhere on your face and especially when two are together."

"Da, Alfred is right both your faces turn bright red like Toni's tomatoes."

"Si, and mine are very bright"

They all laughed, Gilbert patted my head giving me his phone. It was a text from Ludwig.

'Bruder I will be home in 2 minutes,Feliciano and Kiku Are coming with me.'

Soon enough the sound of the front door closing entered Kiku, Feli, and Ludwig.

"Hey guys, I saved some food you hungry?" I asked

"Yay! Rii-sis's cooking." Feli glomped me in a tight embrace

"Thank Rii-chan" Kiku bowed

"J-j-ja thanks Rii"

"Hey what's this paper the ground" I spun around to see Gilbert picking up my letter...Fuck me...


	3. Extra

Can You Guess the charaters!

"Ve~ Let's shower together Kiku!"

"Feli-kun, I don't think that's a wise decision we are at school"

"Ehh but brother and I do it all the time, right Brother"

"Shut the fuck up you pasta eating bambo we're not kids anymore!"

"I'll shower with you Feli ohohohononhnoh~!"

"Si and I will shower with Lovi, right Lovi"

"Ummm guys please it's getting really crowded in here..."

"WAHHHHHH~~! A GHOST SAVE ME LUDWIGG!

"Why are you calling the potato bastard, STOP TOUCHING MY ASS YOU FUCKING SPANIARD!"

"Hello there Mathew-san"

"Hi Kiku... thanks for seeing me"


End file.
